


Saw It Coming

by ngm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Blood Deal, Bloodlust, Frottage, M/M, Vampire AU, batman is a halfling, blood sucking, coming to terms with desire, joker is a vampire, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: The Batman has a pre-arranged 'date' with the Joker that has become a nearly nightly thing... Tonight is another one of those nights to make good on their deal.Fan Work for the Vampire AU that @Gayforbatjokes /@Bernieloverstuff has created!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernieloverstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/gifts).



> I listened to all of these songs at various points to write this story. The G-Easy song I see from the Vamp!Joker's perspective. Goldfrapp is the both of them. Blue Foundation is definitely and 110% from Vamp!Bruce's perspective.  
> This is for @gayforbatjokes -- It starts in my belly, then up to my heart-- into my mouth, I can't keep it shut
> 
>  
> 
> G-Easy - Saw It Comin' - Featuring Jeremih - https://youtu.be/BRyIRsmB9fY  
> Goldfrapp - Lovely Head -Miss World Remix Instrumental - https://youtu.be/wXQ8DU6fnEA  
> Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire -Zed's Dead Mix - https://youtu.be/IUGzY-ihqWc (No apologies for this-- I've always felt this was a BxJ song, it's just most fitting here)

-=-

  
It was rare that it wasn't some kind of overcast in Gotham City-- usually at least one of the boroughs saw precipitation but tonight, on Bleek Island, the sky was clear and the stars glittered... Crouched on the corner of the roof of this godforsaken safehouse he'd agreed to meet the Joker at; Batman took a deep breath eyes narrowing into the new moon night. No moon in Gotham was never good news.

  
His jaw clenched as he stood, a breeze ruffling the heavy leather of his cape... What the hell had he gotten himself into. This 'deal' was hardly a deal at all. He was... bloodletting for a maniac; for a man who was very likely the cause of all of these clashes. Bruce wouldn't be surprised if the real joke was that the Joker had been causing this chaos just to get more of... _him_.

  
The thought of the green haired vampire towering over him -- how could _he_ tower, it was only two inches-- but when they were lying back on that bed, in that plain, basic, -I can't focus on anything but *him*- room, he felt so much... bigger. Like he was trying to take up all of the space, the focus and Batman let out a growl at himself. He looked out into the night for any sign of the other man; the bite mark on the left side of his neck throbbing as he thought of that certain cretin.  
How dare he even... _su_ _ggest_ such a thing. And what kind of monstrous fool was he to accept the deal? He'd never been bitten before... He'd never even bitten another living thing...

  
Bruce swallowed, his breath coming a little quicker and he tilted his head back, stretching his neck from left, to right and back again, eyes shutting.

And then he felt it.

The shift in the air, the presence behind him.

"Showing off, ey Bats?" The Joker purred, hands hesitating before his fingers wiggled with anticipation and he slid his arms around the thick man's waist. He _loathed_  this cape... sure, it was very vampy and show-offy, but it definitely got in the way of getting a good look at that firm Bat-ass... Not that he wouldn't do his damnedest to cop a feel...

Bruce tensed instantly as those arms went around him and whirled, throwing a punch to the clown's diaphragm.

"Oooff--Ahahah!" The blow sent the clown stumbling back a few feet but not quite falling. He grinned, smoothing down the front of his vest as he gazed at his man in black, eyes flashing with challenge. "Look who's ready!" Came the excited laugh from the much older vampire, his eyebrows raising as he licked his lips.

  
Batman growled, hands balled into fists at his sides. Damn him. Damn him to the darkest, coldest part of this Godless Earth. He was practically panting with anger, still very much able to feel the outline of the other man against his back. He HATED this!!!

"This must be your favorite part of the day, Bats..." The Joker purred, advancing on the other man... It had become an almost daily thing now... hadn't it. Hmm, y'know, if they ever did come to blows, surely it'd be a close battle... and maybe he'd even let this halfling-whatever-he-was think he was going to win... _Hmm_. Kind of like now...

"Come on, I don't have all night either." Which was a bold faced lie and like that, the clown was leading the way off of the roof with a grin, walking backwards away from his silly Bat, grin widening as he tipped his head to the side to regard the slightly shorter man before doing a blind handspring off of the roof to the ground below. Bruce shook his head, gritting his teeth at the irritating vampire, eyes narrowing at just how... flexible he appeared to be.

  
However, he followed in suit, leaping off of the roof and landing with quiet grace to the several stories below. There were no words as he followed the Joker into the house and it felt instantly like he was suffocating. He followed the green haired man like a puppy, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched him casually stride to the last room on the left. All white. One window. One big bed.

  
It was not his style of a room and it made it feel like what they were about to do was the centerpiece. This room, a blank canvas for the horrible debauchery-- _st_ _op_. Batman swallowed a growl, eyes narrowing again as the Joker held the door to the room open for him, bowing with a flourish as his tender morsel strode into the room before him.

"Go on..." The clown prodded, biting his bottom lip with eagerness as he closed-- and locked the door behind him. It's not like the Batman couldn't kick the door off of the hinges if he'd wanted to... but there was something about watching the way he tensed up a little bit at that very faint click.

  
The cape was discarded, slipping like heavy, viscous fluid to pool on the floor in front of the bed and Batman sat on the edge of the mattress, nostrils flared as his breath came too rapidly, too soon. This was bad. This was not going to be good. This was going to be a _challenge_. Considering he could already feel the blood rushing down to his groin, feel himself getting dizzy before this crude fucking bastard could even approach.

  
Bruce swallowed, staring down the other man who just... leaned back against the door, his lips pursed with an almost smile... It made the halfling shift, feel impatient and agitated... Why did he have to... treat him like... a toy? He squeezed his eyes shut and the second they opened, the Joker was between his thighs, hands hovering over his shoulders. The look in his eyes was... difficult to read. It certainly held something, but it was dark with lust and desire and all Batman could do was turn his head to the side, exposing the unhealed mark for the green haired vampire to see.

_And see he did._

The Joker shifted a little, swallowing his own thick lump of excitement as he rose a hand to rub at his mouth, trace his lips before biting the side of his pointer finger for a long, appreciative moment and he let the waves of want and need course through him. This creature, this half-human/half-vampire vigilante, wanna-be noble thing was all **his** , whether he knew it or not and by whatever Gods that there were or weren't, he would claim this man over and over; make sure that the world knew who he belonged to, who he longed for...

  
Pressing his hips forward, the clown made no mistake of making sure their groins grazed-- maybe it wasn't fair that the Bat had a codpiece, but it didn't stop him from feeling the heat of his body, from enjoying the friction.

  
He crawled up that incredible form, pushing Batman down almost too easily, hands sliding up his abdomen, over his chest, to his shoulders... Ohhh... where had this been all of his life?

There were no impatient words this time, no curses, no demands to get this over with... This was their first time since he'd let the Bat Baby get at his blood. Oh... to be his first and _know_ it...

The only lip he was getting from Bats was his panting and the sounds of him straining to keep from begging. The Joker would have loved to manipulate this facet of the situation, to rub it in the Bat's face that his need and want were hand in hand... But so were his and he grasped Batman's triceps, eyes shutting as he ground down against the other, his nose pressing against the ever unhealing bite-mark.

"Take it off." The Joker demanded, voice hoarse as his eyes opened and he locked his toxic gaze with Batman's. For a moment... for one, panicked moment, Bruce thought the vampire meant his cowl and he tensed up entirely... but a heartbeat later and the clown was clawing at his codpiece, trying to get closer, trying to _feel_ him.

He couldn't trust his voice right now, _Hell_ , he could barely trust his brain and he certainly couldn't trust his hands as he voluntarily went and unclasped the carbon fiber piece, reaching back over his head and tossing the piece towards the pillows. If this had been the first-- or third -- or fifth time that this had happened, -perhaps he'd been more reticent to expose himself... but hearing the Joker order him, knowing what was coming next, he was unable to do anything but oblige.

The clown let out a moan that was melded with a laugh, languishing in grinding himself into the thick mass of muscle beneath him. He crawled further up, sucking on his own lower lip as he sat back against the Bat's groin.

Mmmhh... he'd really have to earn the opportunity to ever get _there_... But the look on his face was priceless, the way his jaw tightened but he couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open... The way his fangs peeked out... The Joker let out another laugh, this one slightly higher pitched and without another second passing, he latched his mouth onto the right side of the Bat's neck, hands firm on his arms, holding him down as he went taut, feeding with a hunger that was unmatched by any desire he'd felt before. This outweighed his love of the kill, his wanting for power, his yearning for control before the chaos. It even beat out his need for attention... How was it possible that all he was, all he had become, burned for this man beneath him?

Batman arched, body bowing at the sudden bite and the struggle to reign himself back in was on. The vigilante was almost trembling, gloved hands grasping at the pale beast, clawing at his back. He felt every beat of his heart matched between his cock and the point where the Joker was draining him and his eyes rolled back into his head in bliss. He _needed_  this... And though he'd (probably) never admit how badly, he could no longer resist giving into this need, this which he yearned for, which he thought about as he gently pawed the forever purpled wound... His dick got hard just grazing his neck now... being -near- the Joker was enough to make him grind his teeth down to dust.

"Hhn... Batsy..." The Joker managed to breathe as he pulled his mouth off of that thick neck with a wet sound, licking and kissing up whatever blood he'd neglected to lap up. They were flush together, from thigh to pectoral, no way to deny the arousal they both shared, the heat that came from the half of Bruce that was still somewhat mortal...

Said sort-of-mortal was panting, not letting go of the other, not releasing his almost painful grip on the clown... He licked his lower lip, biting it as he stared up at the other man through heavily lidded eyes and it was the Joker's turn to be thrown for the loop, eyes dilating as he watched that mouth, felt the desire radiating from his Batman, felt the throb of his cock, of his heart.

He was unable to stop himself from shifting forward, now pushed between those legs, a thick thigh on either side of him and he hitched up just a tiny bit more to brush his nose against the rubber of the cowl, his own lidded eyes meeting that lust-ridden gaze and he pressed his mouth to Batman's, for the first time truly unafraid of getting clocked.

Their kissing was like breathing, instantly Bruce's hands were at his hair, his neck, pulling him closer, deeper. They simulated their copulation as the Joker fearlessly pressed his tongue against Batman's, licking at the roof of his mouth, his teeth, lapping at his upper lip before he sucked it into his mouth. _That_  earned him a well deserved but very faint whimper-- but it was worth the effort and he tipped his head to the side, nose crushing against Bruce's as he tried to taste more. Every bit of this creature was intoxicating. He was... _delicious_ \-- in another lifetime, maybe he'd tried to EAT the Batman, but for right now, he was satisfied with his degree of consumption.

"Do you want it?" The green haired vampire breathed, his lips warm from the residual heat he'd stolen from his bat, and he tipped his head just enough to be grazing against the left side of his throat to surely be driving him mad... Maybe even causing the beginnings of another spandex mess...

Batman managed to restrain his groan, only a faint 'nnghh..' escaping his clenched teeth... He felt delirious and the need to have the Joker's mouth back on his bite-mark put the word 'overwhelming' to shame.

But... there was just no way in any kind of hell he was going to be able to ask 'please', nor would the clown be able to hold out for the eternity that would take to get that hell to freeze over.

"Do you..." The Joker breathed, hips still pressed hard, simulating fucking the man, pumping against him slowly... " _Want it?_ " He exhaled, unable to resist his smile as his Batman displayed his neck again, face flushed under that cowl. Oh, what a treasure it was to undo this man. To unravel him and then twist him back around his finger.

" _Yesssss.._." Batman groaned, glorious blue eyes nearly glowing beneath his cowl as he pulled the Joker's mouth to his neck, now finally giving into and meeting those hard, shallow thrusts.

Who was the clown not to oblige such a simple request? His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he crushed his mouth to his Bat's carotid artery, moaning openly as the molten gush of Type AB+ flooded into his mouth, making his Type O- just _sing._

They had stopped using the alarm clock after the sixth or seventh time--Batman finding that he didn't have enough of an opportunity to set it as their 'arrangement' continued to become more and more frantic and less orchestrated each time but he could tell when it was becoming too much-- it was usually right around the time he came... Which maybe wasn't the best kind of alarm clock but it certainly was a good indicator.

His gloved hands slid to grasp at the cloth covering the Joker's back, torn somewhere between wanting to drag him closer, deeper, or throw him the hell away-- what the hell would he do when there were no clothes?

The Joker sucked on, eyes barely cracking open to watch the other man... he could tell when he was close... When it was almost time to wrap this up... But damn him if he wanted to keep up at this all night, to eventually let Batman let from him again... Oh, what a glorious day it would be to have another mark from his beloved...

The clown lifted his head and sighed, pressing his nose to the space behind that jaw and suddenly his hips stopped moving-- Bruce's didn't and he growled out a noise, fangs wet from how much his own mouth had been watering, catching the light from the overhead lamp and it made the Joker let out a low chuckle, shaking his head as he leaned forward, just sucking on the mark... not penetrating, but bringing more blood to the surface, purpling the wound he was the proudest of.

Sure, he was lucky, by all intents of the word-- a glorious afterlife of death, destruction, and debauchery-- but to find _this_? To come across this treasure with ambrosia for blood? To find him unmarked and still grasping at what humanity considered normal? His hips still pressed taut in between the Bat's thighs and he knew, he _knew_ that the youngling could feel his dick, feel how badly he wanted him... Yes, it was fun to mess with him, but the desire was equally as intoxicating-- if not more on a certain level... Oh, it would happen soon enough and when it did... The world would shake right with them.

The shuddery sigh that left the older vampire was the most vulnerable noise that had left him to date and with renewed vigor, he was back at that bite, teeth sliding into every single hole smoothly, like a well-used key. His hands slid back up to grasp at the Bat's shoulders, pinning him to the bed by pelvis and biceps.

They writhed together on the bed, the Joker drinking, pacing himself as every pump of the Bat's heart pushed more of this succulence into his mouth. Lifting his head from the wound suddenly, the Joker was surprisingly careless as precious drops of crimson rolled down his chin and he sat up, hands on the mattress on either side of the Bat's head as he pressed even harder down on the man, the bed's springs flexing.

Bruce looked up, overwhelmed by the sight of this messy, pale creature, hair disheveled from   _his_ hands, lips plump and bright red with blood. He swallowed and stared up at his... his... Batman's hands balled into fists and he bucked his hips.

"We're done..." He rasped out, voice hoarse, thick with this. But the Joker wasn't having any of his Bossy Bat Baby, a 'tsk-tsk-tsk' leaving his mouth, disapprovingly.

"I could fuck you right now... We _both_ know this..." The Joker purred, hands moving to those fists and just, way too easily wrangling his arms above his head. Sure, it took a considerable amount of his strength... but he'd just drained his sexy little Bat and was invigorated, loving how this beast beneath him kept acting like he hadn't seen it coming.

"I'll tear you apart--"

" _Heyyyy_ , that's _my_  line..." The green haired vampire mock pouted, a laugh escaping him as Batman bucked again beneath him, body tensing as he was given a glimpse of just how strong the older vampire was. Dispatching lower class vamplings was one thing, but having him full force above him... It made Bruce want to just _finally_  give in. But he couldn't... not yet... not now. Not EVER. He roared, bucking again and somehow flipped the position, thrown for a moment that he was on top with the Joker's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh, I see how it issss..." The clown hissed, throwing his head back against the pillows with a cackle. Stunned and almost embarrassed, Batman did what he could to scramble back, pressing against those legs only to be dragged back down on top of the pile of pale limbs. "Can't you just play along?" The Joker murmured, eyelids lowered as he reached up to brush two fingers across Batman's lips. The halfling snapped at his fingers, fangs flashing as he went to bite at the digits but missed.

The Joker laughed at this, pushing his hips up and began to pull at his tie, pale fingers deftly unbuttoning the silk shirt already ruined with drops of Bruce's blood.

"You want your turn... don't you, Batsy?" He breathed, a choked sound leaving him as the Batman let out a low growl and wrapped his fist around the vampire's necktie, dragging that long column of white to his ravenous mouth.

He felt like he couldn't see, blind by the whiteness of everything around him and the moan that left the Bat's mouth as he crushed his teeth into the Joker's jugular was enough to make the clown come-- much to his own surprise, back arching as he tried to put as much of himself into the other vampire's mouth. _Take all you need..._ he thought and felt the Bat grind down into him, his hand wrapping around the tie once more as the other threaded through that thick, emerald hair.

Eyes squeezing shut in this nasty role-reversal bliss, the Joker began to tremble, never willing to admit that his Batling was pushing his luck with how much he'd blood he'd taken back... _Ohhhh_  but his love could read him and the Batman pulled off from his neck, body seizing as he gasped for air, a shudder that the Joker was getting pretty damn familiar with.

_Soon..._

Soon enough, they'd do this formally... Make it _right_.. In the meantime, he'd take these little moments and treasure them... He closed his eyes, he could _se_ _e_  it, this dance would go on forever and he'd waltz to death with his Bat. A hand slid up, over the Bat's cowl, blindly over a pointed ear and down to the stubble of his jaw, over his lips -- which were kissed this time for a brief, guilty moment before the Bat sprung up, remembering who he was and WHAT they were... why they were doing this.

He had to admit, though it would take a long, long time, that the taste of the other vampire was... more than he was able to describe. It was -everything- Bruce could feel it coursing through him, making him feel almost inebriated... And then that flare of energy. That spike, that nerve-wracking force that thundered through him and almost made him feel...  _crazy_.

The Joker wiggled back into the bedding, eyes drooping shut as he grinned lazily at what would soon be his lover. Oh, so soon. But the Bat would REALLY have to work hard for it...

"Leaving so soon?" He yawned, stretching his arms back and his hand grazed the codpiece and he began to laugh, picking it up and flinging it at the man in black-- who naturally caught it and snapped it back into place. The cape was picked up wordlessly, the Bat was trembling and when he rose to his full height, the Joker was behind him, helping clasp the heavy cloak back in place.

"...Tomorrow?" Batman uttered, not trusting himself to say anymore as the taller vampire smoothed his hands down the wide shoulders. He let himself be touched by the other, eye squeezing shut because he knew the clown couldn't see.

"Oh _yes_ , Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel..." The Joker purred, whirling around to unlock the door and open it to find the Batman had already departed silently out of the window.

-=-


End file.
